Stalker Monster
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Danger prone Daphne did it again, only this time it's different. After Fred breaks up with his long time girlfriend, she vanishes while solving a case. Now the mystery is solved, but Daphne's still missing. No one knows where she is, except one person...her stalker monster. Rated T. Request fanfic. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! If you are a fan of my reading your probably rolling your eyes at me for starting yet another story without already have finishing my others. But then again I really don't get many readers on those, so maybe not.. lol! Anyways, this story was a request from someone and I got feelings similar to the Moon stories I did only this one is more realistic! So I just had to do this one.

This story will be told using lots of flashback, so ultimately it's going to get more exciting the further into the story as we go. But I typed up with little summary to help you get a better understanding of what's going on. Because there's nothing worse that not understanding a story! lol

**Summary:** Fred Jones and Daphne Blake were going steady in their years of dating, but a lot has changed since high school, including Fred. Life get's busier and more hectic and weighs on him heavily. When he tries to sort through and make the best choices for his future he ends up breaking Daphne's heart. The next thing he knows, Daphne has vanished into thin air. Her face will be posted all over the world, looking for MISSING WOMAN: DAPHNE BLAKE. She's been kidnapped before, but never like this. Hope begins to end for her loved ones, and Fred feels guilty for it all.

**Chapter 1**

"The net! Shaggy shoot the net!" Fred demanded loudly, he watched the masked crook ran up the halls of the haunted mansion. "Like I missed!" Shaggy cried through the chaos. "Really?!" Fred cried sarcastically, struggling to break out of the net accidentally wrapped around his legs. "Velma! Help get me out!" Velma rushed to his side. "Shaggy and Scooby, go chase him!" He shouted. Velma cut the net. "Fred you've gotta calm down! You're panicking!" Velma shook his shoulders. "I'm not panicking! We've gotta catch him I and find out where he's got Daphne!" He leaped to his feet and quickly zoomed by Shaggy and Scooby. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a rope. The crook jogged down the stairs when Fred jumped in the air and kicked him to the ground. The crook turned around and threw a punch at his stomach. He cried out in pain, but continued running. Grabbing his cape and knocking him to the floor. The crook reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, slicing his arms and laughing loudly. Fred swirled around grabbed the knife and pinned the crook to the floor. "Where's Daphne?" He growled, breathing heavily over the masked figure. "I don't know who you're talking about." He said in his less creepy and more normal voice. "The red head woman who's head comes to right below my shoulder! You know who she is, now tell me where she's hiding before I stab this knife into your guts!" The sound of sirens filled their ears. "I swear! I don't know where she is! Just don't kill me!" The police burst through the front door of the haunted mansion. Fred dropped the knife to the ground and motioned the authorities over. "He's accused of robbery and stabbing." Fred said firmly. With that the police handcuffed him and carried him away.

"Did you find her?" Velma asked, trying to catch her breath. Fred shook his head. "He claims he doesn't know her or where she's at." His voice tense and full of anger. "Split up gang, no one leaves until we've found her." He commanded. "Like Fred, you're bleeding." Shaggy noticed, the obvious red blood leaking through his long sleeved top. "It's a cut, let's go." Velma grabbed hold of him and unbuttoned his shirt, looking at the cut in his right arm. "Freddy, that's more than a cut. You're loosing a lot of blood. If you don't get help you won't be here to find her." He sighed heavily, defeat covered his face. "We'll keep looking." Shaggy said. "She's gonna be alright, she always is." He comforted. Fred shook his head as he breathed heavily. "No, no this time it's different. I have to apologize."

***Flashback to earlier that day***

_"You look good in uniform, officer." Daphne said in a more attractive tone than he was use to hearing. "But it's time you take a break, let's go get something for dinner?" gently placing her petite hands on his shoulders. "Daph, that sounds great, but no." Fred confirmed rudely, suddenly noticing the warmth of her hands on his shoulders gone. "Why not?" she asked innocently, holding her hands together and watching him rip off his black tie. "I'm tired, I have homework and errands to run." he grumbled, turning over to see the sad look on her face. "I can help." she gestured friendly, sounding a lot nicer than she felt. "Daphne Blake, no means no." his harsh tone cutting through her like a knife. "I am not a child, Fredrick. Don't speak to me like that." she said coldly. "Maybe you just shouldn't talk to me tonight." he huffed. Daphne's frown went unseen, but hear words were heard crystal clear. "Freddy, wh-what's happened to you?" He shook his head. "I've been thinking" he started, looking into her violet blue eyes. "Daphne, I don't- I don't have time for a relationship right now" he said, still a harshness in his voice. "No time for a relationship, or no time for me?" she asked, anger filling her words, a kind he'd never heard from her before. "You want so much to spend time with me, time that I just don't have right now Daphne. I'm sorry." he finished. The tears trembled down her face, but she remained her strong front. "Me too." said. They stood looking at each other in silence for a moment when both their cells rang. Fred felt obligated to rudely check it. "It's a mystery." he said awkwardly. "Nice." she said as she walked towards to door. "Daph, you've gotta help us. Not for me, but for the sake of the victims waiting for a sense of peace." she whipped her hair towards him. "And you know so much about peace, don't you?" she taunted. He ignored her comments and waited for her real reply._

_"I'll go, but don't you dare think that for a moment it's for you. It's to help this poor family."_

***Flashback ends***

"It's my fault. I got short with her tonight." Fred explained, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the excruciating pain in his arm. Velma and Shaggy exchanged looks then looked back to him. "Well, maybe she left?" Velma suggested. He shook his head. "She wouldn't. She cared about this case." he insisted, anger becoming more relevant. Shaggy pulled Fred's arm around his shoulders to keep him standing until the medical care came. "Did anyone actually ever see her or hear her get kidnapped?" Velma questioned.

Fred paused and instantly thought back to earlier.

***Flashback***

_"Daphne, where are you going?" Fred asked, flashing his light in her eyes. It was obvious she'd been crying, but her eyes were dry now. Her deep purple dress that feel to her knees shined in the bright light. She gripped her skirt of her dress and ignored his question, looking away. "Daphne. Be mature and just answer me, please." he growled. She put her hands in front of her face, blocking the light he rudely shined in her eyes. "Get that out of my eyes!" She snapped weakly. "Not until you answer me. Where are you going?" she stomped her foot on the old floor boards. "I'm going to go look for clues" replied harshly, crossing her arms. He lowered the light out of her eyes. "By yourself?" he laughed. "I don't think so." she flashed a devilish grin, forcing back the tears that were close to bursting out of her violet blue eyes. "There's no monster that could hurt me worse than you have tonight, Freddy. I'm safer without you." she said softly, fading into the darkness of one of the mansion's hallway. A rush of guilt and fear fill Fred's mind. "Daphne! Daphne wait! Come back!" he called, following in behind her. "Daphne! Answer me and stop being to darn stubborn!" he shouted into the hallway, but no reply came from the airy hallway._

***End of Flashback***

"No." he confirmed.

Anger, guilt and concern filled his mind, question after question he'd ask himself. Why'd you let her go? Do you realize how hard you were on her? You basically abused her, the girl that truly loved you. The one that kissed you softly, comforted and encouraged you always even if she was down. The woman that made you feel better than you are. The woman you dreamed would someday be your wife. You let her slip right through your greedy selfish fingers and now...she's gone.

Then everything went blank.

**TBC**

**Review please -DK**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I know NO ONE is probably even reading this authors note because everyone seemed pretty excited to just read the next chapter. Well if you are reading, I won't keep you waiting much longer! Here is the second chapter! Be sure to review because I'm going to reply to reviews in Chapter 3! Now GO READ! **

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want? I'll give you anything, just please..please let me go" Daphne cried quietly. She didn't know where she was. It was completely dark. The air was cool and chilling. A rough hand brushed against her cheek. "My dear, what I want is simple" a low masculine voice whispered slowly. "What I want, is you." Her heart rate dropped, a chill crept up her spine. She realized she wasn't dealing with the same mystery anymore.

**Meanwhile..**

Sounds of machines and voices chattering softly in the distant was the first thing he heard. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital bed. His arm was numb now and wrapped tightly. Instantly his mind went back to Daphne. Maybe they'd found her now? He hoped so.

"Fred, it's nice to see you're awake." An unfamiliar voice of a doctor rang in his ear. "Can I leave now?" He questioned at once, pulling himself up. The doctor, tall and slender built smiled and looked down at his chart. "Yes, in a few minutes. I just want to go over a few things. Here's your medication prescription. Take it before you go to bed. I'll go ahead and discharge you Mr. Jones"

"Get dressed buddy, time to go." Shaggy inquired, tossing a drawstring bag on the chair beside his bed. "Shag, where's Daphne?" He hastily quizzed. "Like, we haven't seen her. She seemed really upset last night, Velma thinks she just ran off to get a break." Fred's heart shattered, that's not what happened, he could sense it. She was in trouble. "That's it. You guys just assumed she'd ran away." He said hatefully. Shaggy crossed his arms and frowned. "Cool it Jones." He advised, leaning up against the door entrance. "Vel and I went back, she's not in that mansion. We called the police, but they said there was nothing could do for 48 hours." He informed. Fred looked nervously at him, that couldn't happen. They couldn't wait that long. "Fred" Velma greeted coming into the room and standing near Shaggy. "We need you to tell us everything that happened. Why was Daph so upset?" She asked. He took a deep breath in then exhaled heavily. "You don't need to know." He muttered, turning his focus to his hands. "That's going to make you look very suspicious if she really is missing." Velms said unamused by his answer. "I broke up with her!" He admitted. His voice turning into a sadness. "What?!" The two exclaimed. "Why?" He placed his hand on his head, looking distressed. "I-i didn't mean to. I was going to apologize. I was stressed. I had just gotten off a rescue call at the local emergency station, my college professors had given me loads of homework. Then that mystery..the Huffington family needed us..they needed us to catch that monster. I told Daphne I didn't have time for a relationship with her. She was only trying to make me feel better. I cut her off and got mad at her. I was really..a huge jerk." His voice cracked. "I need her to know I'm sorry. I love her." The friends exchanged looks. "Freddy, you know she was probably devastated. She's been worried about you for a while now." Velma said. He looked up at her. "She has been?" She nodded. "It was just yesterday."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Daphne?" Velma asked, placing a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself all day." She noticed. Daphne faked a smile and pulled away from her best friends touch. "I'm perfect." She confirmed. Velma tucked her hands behind her, and smiled gently at her red head friend. "You can tell me anything." She reminded. Daphne sat on the love-seat in Velma's living room. "It's Fred. Lately he's been so stressed. And he's kind of...well..taking it out on me." She confesses, twiddling her hands together nervously. Behind Velma's lenses her eyes widened. "Has he physically hurt you?" She gasped. "No! Oh gosh, no. He'd never hurt me..knowingly. But he's beaten and bruised me emotionally. Whenever he's uptight of stressed he'll insult me, tell me I'm not needed, and what a screwup I am." She sighed. "He doesn't even make time for me anymore. It's a privilege to see him and actually go out together." Tears began to stream down the face that tried so hard to cover her emotions up. "He's got too much on his plate. I'm afraid I'm the first thing on his list to be taken off...before all this we were talking about marriage and now he's forgotten my own birthday!" She cried. Velma pulled her into a heartfelt hug. "He loves you Daphne. And he's strong. He can fix his own life." Velma smoothed. "I just want him to feel better again. I need him."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"She needed me..." He whispered under his breath.

Cold rough hands were placed on her teary face. She tried her hardest to keep calm and be quiet, and not give him the satisfaction of her distress. She didn't know where she was. It was pitch black. She shook uncontrollably, her hands tied behind her back. She wasn't sure how she'd been tied, but it was extremely painful for her wrists. "You're beautiful Daphne." His dark alarming voice whispered into her ear. The sound of him saying her name made her heart stop for a moment. She shakily spoke through her quiet voice. "How do you know my name?" He laughed slowly and then the sound of a match striking and being lit echoed throughout the room. A small pattern was lit. The light was just enough to reveal her terrified face. The muscular hands cupped her face once again, she looked up for the first time seeing the man had Crystal blue eyes. "I've known you for a long long time." He said in a low voice. "This isn't the first time you've cried and I've noticed." He said. "Fredrick has put you in tears a lot recently hasn't he?" His words paralyzed her. He knew so much, so much she thought she only knew. "How do you know this?!" She shouted in anger, trying to get up, but realized her was chain to a wall, and so were her ankles. He lit another light and flashed her a devilish grin. "I'm your admirer, I love everything about you Daphne Ann Blake. I'd never hurt or abandon you, like he did." His voice was soft, but so filled with evil. She whimpered softly, dropping her head down. She couldn't stand his smile, his eyes and his voice. He was torching her already.

"Come on Daph, cheer up. I like it when your happy." She gritted her teeth together and shouted angrily "Don't call me that!" He stepped forward and smiled. "I adore your angry voice darling." He said smoothly. "Here, these might brighten your day." Pulling out a pair of diamond earrings. Daphne's eyes widened. "How- how did you get those?" She asked. He smiled. "I have collected a few of your favorite things over the years. I wanted to make you feel more..at home." Carefully sliding them into the tiny piercings in her ears. "You've stalked me for how long you beast?!" She raged. "That's for me to know." He answered calmly. "You're probably worn out from all the changes. Let me help you to your bed. Tomorrow is a big day for us." She watched him closer, his hair was dirty blonde and he was muscular, he was in his late twenties or early thirties, but she couldn't recognize him. She was sure she'd never officially met him before.

He cuffed her hands and feet together and carried her into another dark room. Then he flicked a switch and a small lamp sitting on a night stand flashed on. There was a little bed big enough for one small adult was in a corner. The room was small and empty. He placed her in the bed ever so carefully. Then grabbed a throw and tucked her in. She looked up at him innocently. "Why do you care if I sleep in a bed and stay warm?" She asked softly, afraid of making him mad with her. She liked the thought of sleeping in a bed over being chained to a wall. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I want you to feel at home here." He said looking into her eyes. She felt afraid, but also safe at the same time. "But why?" He knelt down to her face. "I want to be everything Fredrick will regret he wasn't." She didn't say anything else just stared at him. He kneeled down and pressed his lips against hers. Too afraid to fight she allowed him to without hassle, but refused to kiss back. "I've waited so long for that.." He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her. "Ca-can we go to sleep now? I'm so tired." She requested, in her mind hoping that the next morning she'd wake up in her own bed. This was just a nightmare, it had to be.

**TBC**

**Don't forget to review! I'll reply to all reviews next chapter! - DK**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a few new chapters..R&R for more!

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning dearest." The same creepy voice sang slowly in the room. Her eyes fluttered open, she frantically began to panic, jerking and pulling away from the chains she was chained in. "Help! Someone help me!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face. "Daphne" her heart stopped, it was him. Fred. He was here, but how? Where? The room was too dark, she could see her own hands that were locked together. "Freddy!" Her voice cried hopefully. "Get me out of here." The sound of foot steps crept towards her. "F-Freddy.." She whimpered weakly. "Daphne calm down, you're going to be okay." His voice sounded like sweet security. She knew he'd come and save her. "Fred's not here." The voice says, clearing his throat, suddenly sounding so different. "Let me go! Please just let me go!" She pleaded desperately. "You need to calm down if you want to be fed sweetheart." His devilish tone returning. "I'll never be quiet! I'll never calm down! Not until you set me free! I thought this was a horrible nightmare. But it's real..." His cold tough fingers lifted her chin. "I've seen you cry enough! Stop!" He demanded. "It's time to get dressed." Fear struck her harder, where would she get dressed? And into what? "I've always hoped to see you in this." He said softly, flicking on the light. "This little dress is important to me, you'd look very pretty in it." It was a sapphire blue dress that flowed to her knees. "We're going to have a special day." He informed. Her tear stained face watched him lay the dress on the bed gently. He pulled her up to her feet. "What are we doing?" She croaked. He smiled. "Our first date my little doll." He chimed. She didn't cry, just glared at him. She felt afraid, but there were no more tears to cry. She was starving and dehydrated. "Can you unchain me and shut the door so I can get dressed? Please." Daphne asked. He looked nervous and worried but agreed to unlocking her. "Don't try anything stupid dear."

She quickly got dressed, the last thing she wanted was his dreadful "help". She scanned the room, no windows, no doors, it felt like a basement, but a nice one at that. The carpet was a luxurious red and the bed spread matched the tidbit of decor.

The door swung open "Done?" He asked. She nodded. "Why is this dress so special to you? It wasn't mine.." He smiled, admiring her in that lovely little dress. "It belonged to someone special." He replied. "You should take my advice, don't be curious." He came over and reached for her hand. "You can trust me." She said softly. "I promise I won't run away." He looked her in the eyes. He was a seemingly attractive man, what made him so sick minded to capture her. "Please don't cuff me again. My ankles are all blistered." She squeaked innocently. He pressed his lips on her forehead. She wanted to badly to jerk away and punch him, but she resisted. "As you wish sweetie." She forced a small smile of gratitude to thank him. "Now come, I've prepared a breakfast for you." He said.

"Mom, I need your help." Fred sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Eat hon, you look a little thin!" Peggy Jones, his loving and compassionate mother said. "Lookie here!" He lifted his head and "Mo-" she happily pushed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Mom.."he grumbled with his mouth full. "I'm twenty years old, I can feed myself" he wined. She smiled. "But you'll always need your mama." She chimed cheerfully. "I need to talk to you." He announced. "I made a mistake. A huge one." Peggy continued to wipe the counter tops. "You can't save everyone hon. If this is about you breaking another bone-" he sighed heavily, his patience was wearing thin. "Daphne is missing! It's all my fault because I broke up with her and I lost my patience, I was a huge jerk and we haven't seen her in over a day!" He rambled, finally taking a deep breath. "Oh my goodness! Freddy Jones! How could you have mistreated such a gem!" She scolded, he didn't enjoy hearing it, but at the same time he knew he deserved every ounce of it. "She's precious, and you tell me you broke up with her?! Weren't you just discussing a proposal the other day? You sounded so sure, you said you needed her." Fred buried his head into his arms that were on the table. "I made a mistake mom! I do need her! She makes me better! I didn't mean what I said to her. I just needed some breathing room." Peggy's frown let him know how upset and disappointed she was with her son. "So she's still missing?" Peggy croaked sadly, looking as if she could burst into tears. Fred could only nod. "You have to tell her parents... The authorities might listen to them. And your father, he'll need to hear about this when he's home." Fred nodded again, there were no words. He wasn't guilty for her disappearance, so why did he feel like such a criminal?

"I-I'm just in shock, Fredrick Herman.." His mother sighed.

***FLASHBACK***

"So Daph and I have been dating for a long time." He started nervously. The couple grinned excitedly, they knew where this was most likely leading. "I wanna propose soon.." He announced shyly. Peggy and Skip giggled anxiously. "That's great son!" His dad said, squeezing his beloved wife's hand. "We're so proud! She's a beautiful girl." Peggy squealed.

"She'll be a wonderful wife for you Fred." His dad said, just imagining the two together as partners in life. "And picture perfect mother material!" She added cheerfully. Fred smiled shyly. His face turned somewhat redish. "I bought her this ring." Pulling a little box out of his coat pocket. The ring was a generous size, something that was very much Daphne Blake's taste. Both parents could imagine her wearing it. "It's perfect..." Peggy sighed.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"How was your breakfast?" He asked, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin. Daphne shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't very much to like or dislike." She honestly admitted. "You have to keep your, slimming and attractive figure for me." He slyly said causing her to cringe. "What's your name?" He smiled and looked her straight in the eye "Blaze." He replied, turning to the kitchen and putting their dishes in the sink. "Surprised you haven't heard of me before." He muttered. "How would I know you? I've never met you before in my life." She hissed. "Now a temper calls for punishment." He growled, snapping the cuffs back onto her wrists and ankles. "What's your story, Blaze? What made you stalk me?" She questioned.

"Well you see, it's rather simple.. I'm actually pretty hurt that Fredrick never mentioned me.." He wined dramatically. Her eyes widened. "F-Freddy knows you?" She whimpered.

He flashed a devilish grin and nodded.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fred stormed through the local police office, something was off with him. Usually the calm, cool and collective young officer in training was helpful and encouraging. Today he was like a raging beast. "48 hours! She's still missing!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the desk. His good friend and also a member in training, Carl eyes widened. "Who? Fred calm down!" Fred inhaled and exhaled, trying to cool off. If he didn't shape up they'd put him in the same cuffs he usually put on the crooks. "Daphne!" He answered rudely, Carl could hear the panic in his friends voice as he sat down in the office chair. "Your ex?" He asked, soon regretting he'd opened his big mouth. Fred huffed. "Oh great! Word got around fast! How the heck did you know that?" He grumbled. Carl felt almost afraid of Fred in this state of mind. He wasn't himself at all. "Forget I said anything. Obviously it's not true, or you wouldn't be here right now in such a fix.." Carl tried resolving the issue slightly. "The police are looking for someone now, I didn't get word on who yet. I guess it's Daphne." Curse language was never so close to slipping Fred's mouth before he held back some. Carl was innocent, he was just in charge of office work today. But once again Fred was ready to throw someone into the deep in when in reality nothing he was struggling with was they're fault. "Sorry Carl.." He apologized sympathetically. Carl wasn't sure what happened, but he acknowledged that he seemed to have calmed down tremendously. "I shouldn't take my anger out on you..i just, I need to find her. I have to apologize to her."

Carl, the average masculine man build with red hair and a few freckles patted him on the back. "Don't worry Fred. I'd say we're pretty good at what we do and chances are we'll find her safe and sound. I'll help you all I can."

"Don't you have enough photos now?" Daphne wined, fear seeping out of her voice. Like a doll, he strapped her arms and legs in the positions he desires her to be in. The poses made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, she felt so abused. The shots from the little agonizing photo session printed out instantly. "Look at that" his lips slapped together as if he were a lion getting ready to chow his prey. Daphne winced, she couldn't look at herself like that. No class, grace or strength. She looked pathetic, being portrayed as such a woman. "And where do you plan on keeping those?" She asked. He flashed a devilish grin and made his way over to a cabinet, carefully opening the well kept and polished doors. Lights flicked on and quickly revealed a large display of his collections of Daphne. Secret photos of her sleeping, on the beach, in her car, at restaurants and some mystery solving. Tears filled her eyes. Fear settled in and reality hit her, she would most likely die to this man that madly obsessed over her in the sickest way. "Isn't it breathtaking?" He admired dramatically. "Your a star here in my secret place. " tears streamed down her exhausted face. "You're a monster..."she said under her sobs. He opened a drawer and pulled out a familiar cloth. "Here, dry your eyes with your beloved hanky." Holding in front of her face. "Where did you get that.." She whimpered. He grinned mischievously. "Remember when you got this, don't ya?" He taunted.

***FLASHBACK***

"Where's Fred?" Velma questioned. Daphne shrugged her shoulders. Shaggy looked across the old pool deck of the alleged haunted hotel and spotted him. "Like, he's been a little..slow today.." He informed, examining the way he drug his feet to the scene. "Finally! Fred, which way should we lay out the net?" Velma asked. He had dark circles under his eyes and his nose resembled somewhat of the "red nosed reindeer". "Right, well..I think we..we- we-a-a..a. AACHOO!" He sneezed into his arm. "Sorry." He sniffled. "What I was saying wa-a-a" before he could finish a pesky hard sneeze came right along. "ACHOO!" And followed with two more. He sniffled and then proceeded to attempt to explain the plan, that wasn't much use at all. He wasn't making any sense. "Fred are you feeling alright?" Velma quizzed. "Yeah..peachy." He replied, hoping she'd buy it. "Dude, you can barely hold your eyes open." Shaggy pointed out. Daphne dug through her petite handbag and pulled out a few tissues and handed them to him. Something so simple as a tissue never looked more glorious to him and his runny nose. "Thanks Da-aACHOO!" She wrapped arms around his waist and pulled him in close. "Sorry guys, but I think our main man isn't exactly feeling the greatest." She announced. Velma cut her eyes at him. "You think." She snorted, making Shaggy chuckle a little. "I'm going to take him home and let him get some rest." Fred almost fought her plan, but when another sneeze banged him up pretty hard, he resisted. The couch and blanket sounded delightful. "That's okay, he's not much help in that sort of fix anyway. Get better Fred." Velma said.

Back at his house the sound of coughing and sneezing filled the air, Daphne made a cup of out tea to help smooth the pain. She used his moms recipe and added in honey. "Baby, you look awful." She said sadly, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Drink some of this." She handed him the cup of steaming honey tea. His parents were away on a vacation to celebrate their anniversary so Daphne was playing the motherly role tonight.

He coughed then smiled softly. "Thanks hon." He said, sounding nothing like the usual Fred Jones. She rested her head on his arm and comforted him with her soft voice and touch. Suddenly he let out the biggest sneeze yet and splashed hot tea on her clothes. He wasn't even able to manage an apology before another came and on after that. Daphne handed him the tissues with she cleaned herself off with a dishrag.

"Jeepers. You've got the sniffles bad." She declared. He moaned from the sinus pressure in his face. "You better go before you catch it Daph. I wouldn't give this to my worst enemy much less you." He sniffed. "And you've got that big test tomorrow. And what about work? Aren't you going to be standing outside all day for promotion? You've gotta get some rest." He insisted sweetly. She tucked a warm fleece blanket overtop of him. "You focus on getting well, I'll worry about me." She chimed kindly, he rested his head back on the pillow she'd just fluffed for him. "If you get sick, I'll take care of you." He promised innocently, hoping in his heart she would fly under the radar of this cold. She smiled at him, and before she could reply he was out like a candle. Fast asleep, exactly the medicine she knew he needed.

The next day Fred woke to the sound of Daphne leaving early in the morning. She evidently had fallen asleep on the sofa beside him. He woke to feeling almost back to himself besides a cough and sniffle that hung around. At lunch time he knew her big important test in a class was probably over and it was safe to call her. She let the phone ring five times before finally she answered. "Hey sweet thing" he greeted. "you ran off without telling me goodbye." He joked. "Freddy, I was busy today." She replied bluntly, following with a hint of a cough. Fred was more that a little concerned. "You feeling okay?" He asked. "Your voice sounds funny." She grew angry with his comment. "I'm perfectly fine Fred." She answered. "I'm at work and I-i" she quickly pressed the phone up against her skirt so he couldn't hear the sneeze that came and another. "I've gotta go." Her nose all stuffed up changed her voice dramatically. She hung up before he could say he knew it. Later that night the gang was called out to another case, but Daphne never showed. Fred canceled it off and drove to her house finding her getting out of her car. "Daphne Blake." He said, she froze like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "Freddy, go home" she mumbled, coughing roughly afterwards. The frown on his face made it obvious he wasn't buying the story of her feeling just fine. He pulled her towards him. "Daphne, look at me." He commanded kindly. She sniffled and let out a little sneeze that he found extremely adorable. "I look horrible, don't look at me!" She begged, near tears. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his generous arms around her tiny waist. "You caught the sniffles." He sighed, feeling more guilty then he thought he would. Her eyes were terry and her nose was more pink that the blush on her cheeks. Without hesitation he drove her to his house and tucked her into a warm soft blanket on the sofa. His poor girl had it twice as bad as he did. The sneezing and sniffling were so tense she literally could enjoy nothing. She reached for the last tissue and blew her nose into it. "Just great, the last one." Her stuffed up voice wined. Fred went into his room and returned with something like a cloth in his hands. "Take this hanky. It's new, my grandma use to make them for me all the time when I was little and under the weather." He said. She admired the pretty detail in the fabric. "This is far too pretty for me to blow my nose and sneeze into." She complimented. He laughed. "It's just a hanky, I have lots. My grandma use to tell me she sprinkled magic healing dust on them." She grinned, for the first time all day. "I hope it works, I can't handle much more sneezing." She said, coughing into her sleeve weakly. Fred kissed her lips. "You sacrificed a lot last night to help me get better, I'll do anything to help you feel better. " he smoothed. "I promise to hold you close and always be there for you." She smiled "I'll always be there for you. Even on your worst days you can count on me." She whispered softly, gently closing her eyes, soon falling fast asleep.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Fred thought back to when he promised. He promised to be there for her. He broke that promise the night he told her to basically get lost. Now she was out there somewhere in need of a hero and he wasn't there. Just like that cold winters day when they snuggled inside sick together she was there for him that night he broke her heart, and all he did was abandon her.

He had to find her, no matter what the cost.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A bucket of water splashed over her head, she felt the dirt walls. There was barely enough moonlight to see, but she made out that she had been placed in a well. Now water stood to her knees, rising by the bucket that was automatically poured out above, "Someone! Somebody help me!" Crying out at the top of lounges. She didn't know how she'd even gotten in there, where was Blaze?

After countless screaming and shouting she placed her head against the cold stone, the water was now reaching her waistline. There was no hope, but did she ever have any? Maybe letting go of her life was the right thing to do. She wouldn't be held captive to that ratchet man, Blaze anymore. Her parents would never miss her and Fred has made it obvious to her that he didn't need her in his busy and wonderful life either.

***FLASHBACK***

"I can tell something is bothering you." She broke the silence in the bedroom of his. He moaned and stretched out. "Come on big guy, spell the beans!" She teased tickling his stomach playfully. "Cut it out Daphne!" He snapped hatefully, she instantly pulled her hand away. "Geez, I'm sorry.." She stuttered, grabbing a decor pillow and holding it in her arms. He sighed heavily as he looked at her innocent face, confused and sad by his reaction. "No, I'm sorry...it's just..I'm not in the mood." He said. Daphne carefully rested her head on his chest. "It's okay baby." She smoothed, stroking her gentle fingers through his lush blonde hair. "You never fail me. Even at my worst.." He said, toying with her hair. "I think there's something more than work, school and mystery solving on your mind Freddy.." She confessed. "What are you talking about?" His voice showing annoyance at the way she assumed he was hiding something. "You know, but you're not telling me what I'm talking about" he blinked in confusion, she smirked. "I'm not stupid." He grinned. "Some things are better left unsaid. I'm sorry if I'm a grouch, but I promise you. I'm not mad at you." He said, not getting the response he hoped he would. "I don't know I can believe that. You're always snapping at me, you call off most of our dates, you never text me good morning anymore and you never wanna talk!" Exploding like a ticking bomb gone off. "I'm busy!" He shouted in defense. "You know why you mean so much to me! You are all I have! You never shut me out, encourage me, hold me and listen to me. You're the shoulder I never had to cry on before, until we admitted our feelings..now you're exactly like my parents! Pushing me away, ignoring me and always too busy to remember me." Her voice weak, tears filled her eyes. "Daphne-" he reached for her hand, she pulled away. "I have to go now Fred." She quickly made her way to the door. "Daph!" He shouted, freezing her in her tracks. "What?" She croaked. "I can't call you tonight...I uhh, have a" she flipped her hair and slammed the bedroom door hard enough to knock the frame of their picture off the wall, shattering on the hardwood floor. He sighed. "I'm really sorry Daphne..." He whispered.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

His voice, it was Blaze. Shouting continuously at her. Then he came sliding down a rope to her rescue.

"Let me go, just let me go!" Violently screaming into his ear, splashing and hitting as hard as she possibly could. "Daphne! It's okay!" Blaze shouted helplessly at her, reaching for her arms. "I'm here to save you!" Daphne shook her head in an obvious panic. "No, no! I don't want to be saved! Just let me drown!" Pleading, sinking down into the water swallowing some and coughing. "No! I won't let you die! You just can't!" He fought. She clung his soaking wet shirt. The water continued to pour rapidly over them. Looking into his eyes, shaking violently. "I don't know why you want me to live. My life has no value. I can do nothing right, and I life with you..forever..i-" she hesitated, looking weakly at him. "I don't want to live that. So please.. Let me go." He shook his head, fear and disbelief. "I'm sorry." Whispered under her shaky voice, then dunked into the freezing water. "Daphne!" His desperate cry echoed through the well. He dove under, swimming deeper and deeper into the dark cold water.

One week had past since Daphne was last seen. Life was utterly miserable. He couldn't bring himself to eat, trying to sleep was pointless. Nightmare after nightmare would haunt him. After one entire week the trail to finding Daphne wasn't dead, it never has lived. It seemed she vanished. There's no trace of her anywhere. The guilt weighed on him heavier with each passing minute she wasn't at his side and in his safety.

"You're back here again?" Velma's smirky intelligent voice said from behind. Startling him to a degree, he turned to see her. His hands tucked into his coat pockets. "What are you doing here?" He asked without hesitation. She rolled her eyes, the sound of her little red wedged shoes coming towards him slowly. "Actually I think that's something we should be asking you Jones. You were the last with her, you broke up a steady six year relationship with your dream girl and then you keep coming back to here. What does this place really mean to you Fred? What really happened here?" Her hand clutching the dusty sphere stair railing piece that was right in front of the dark hallway he stood at in the same old mansion. Cringing while she eye'd him like he was a criminal. "Are you leading up to saying you think I played a role in Daphne's disappearance?" He could barely hold himself back from completely snapping on her. "I'm simply asking you, what do you know that you're not telling us? The breakup, this spot, you know more than you've been saying." He shifted, exhaled heavily and faced the airy dark hallway. "It was here when I last saw her. Right here." Pressing his hand on the trim of the entrance. "She refused to split up with me. And I can't say I blame her either. I was a jerk." He said, staring off into the distance. "Why were you a jerk? Fred I've known you my whole life, you aren't easily tempered. And never would you ever intentionally hurt Daphne. You just couldn't, unless you were trying to help her..."the wheels turning in her head, she paused and thought to herself. "Something made you break up with her...or was it someone.." His face revealed a look of relief. "I can't- I don't know what you're talking about" he stuttered, wind hitting her as he walked by her and headed down the dark mansion stairway. "Fred! Stop running away! We can talk about this!" He continued walking. "She's like my sister Freddy!" She shouted innocently, his hand on the doorknob. He froze. Moments of silence filled the room, he sighed. The sound of her racing down the steps suddenly stopped and a hand was on her shoulder. "Velma! No!" He shouted loudly, jerking away from her. "I can't talk to you, you might be in danger too! Just please, leave me alone." Fear lit his blue eyes. He pushed open the door and ran into the dark. She pulled out her cellphone and flashed it outside. "Wait Fred! Maybe I can help! Just talk to me!" Shouting out to him, but no reply came.

Warmth, warmth and security was all she could feel. Her eyes fluttered open, she certainly wasn't in heaven. A beautiful piano played softly. Lifting her head she turned to see who was playing. "Blaze?" She questioned, he looked up shyly. "Daphne! You're awake.." He said happily, closing the keys. "No, don't stop playing..I mean you're really good." He shook his head. "I'm not really a fan of instruments" he informed, walking over to her. She scanned the room, realizing fully that she was back in his hideout. "How did you-" he smiled, kneeled to her side and reached for her frail hand. "I told you, I wouldn't let you die Daphne Blake. You're worth so much more than you've ever been shown. " his voice was soft, one hand holding hers and the other running through her silk hair. "You saved my..life?" She said barely above a whisper. He nodded and smiled off his devil of a grin. She bit her bottom lip, nervously. "One day you're going to be so thankful I didn't let you go." She looked down at the chains that locked her wrists and ankles together, looked back at him. "You're the one who put me in that well" she confronted angrily. He laughed. "Oh you're quite the smarty pants aren't you?" Brushing his hand on her face. "That's not the last time you'll face a death trap. But if you ever try to end your own life again, you're just going to wish you were dead once I get a hold of you." She tucked back in the sofa. He grinned. "I'm sure you'll listen. You catch on fast." Tears trickled down her face, she tried her best to hold back sobbing desperately, that's what he wanted her to do. Look helpless and desperate.

She would fight her hardest to never please him.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I'll be uploading a oneshot word challenge soon so stay in touch! And please leave a review! I've enjoyed hearing your feedback. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ** Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I've already completed this story just about so if you want more review and let me know! Reviews= faster uploads. :) (I love hearing feedback, makes me a better writer and gives me good motivation.)

**Chapter 6**

"Something's wrong." Velma proclaimed, climbing into Shaggy's car. "Was he in there?" He asked, looking over at her. "He was, until he ran away!" Throwing her hands in the air out of confusion and shock. "From you?" Switching the car's gears, pulling out of the drive way. "Yes! I confronted him, about how his breakup with Daphne just wasn't possible. Unless! He was trying to protect her from something." He snapped his fingers "Or someone!" She nodded. "Exactly. He got upset, then told me to stay away because I could be in danger too." Shaggy scratched his head. "He knows something he's afraid of telling even us." Velma remarked, scanning the contacts on her phone to text him. "One thing I do know, if he won't talk to us we only have one choice. Telling the authorities." He concluded, leaving a period of silence in the car. "Let me try calling him.." The phone rang three times before he finally answered. "Fred?" She question the silence on the other end. "Velma, I can't talk about it!" He confirmed immediately. "Not here, but maybe somewhere secluded, I'll text you a location. Meet us there. Daphne's life may depend on it." Hanging up the phone and quickly typing out "Shaggy's basement..NOW!" and sending it.

The scent of her most favored perfume filled the air. Her ankles chained to the ground, Daphne looked into the mirror that revealed a woman she barely recognized anymore. Her face so weak from the tiny portions given for nutrition. On the cosmetic side, she looked exactly the way she once was. Her hair all shines, silky and smooth. He'd given her strict orders to upkeep her hairs youthful glow and bounce. And by stealing her beauty supplies she was able to fulfill his wishes daily. Now she sat at a vanity with all her makeup in front of her. "Wear the red one tonight, darling." Staring at her carefully chose to correct one and apply the elegant cherry red lipstick. "I could watch you do that all day" he sickly gushed in her face. Cringing as she snapped the lid back on and tossed it into the box. "Stunning" his eyes admired hers, stroking his cold fingers down her neck. "Now for the proper attire for our classy evening." Slowly walking towards his beloved stash of her things. Ever so carefully sliding the wooden wardrobe door open. "I feel this would be quite fitting" holding out a breathtaking lavender gown. "My dress..." Looking at him holding it behind her in the mirror's reflection.

***FLASHBACK***

_A live orchestra played music that was candy to everyone's ears. Hundreds danced around the enormous sized ball room. Dresses flowed and swirled so whimsically across the marble tiles. It looked like a scene out of a movie, but it was real. A real case on the Mystery Incorporated's hands. The billionaire Lewis B Huffington had been receiving threats for his life and odd chilling ghost sightings were running about. His only daughter, Loraine Desiree Huffington life was at the greatest risk. After solving a good portion of the case Fred had set up the trap. This time, Shaggy and Scooby were getting a break from being the "bate". Daphne selflessly volunteered herself to be the decoy. Lewis stepped into the private bedroom. "You look almost exactly like my Loraine..• he gushed sweetly, looking into Daphne's violet blue colored eyes. She grinned softly, a rose pink blush appearing. "Thank you Mr. Huffington. If only I could do this gorgeous dark brunette hair the justice your daughter does." Complimenting the tightly curled wig. He chuckled lightly and then took her hand into his in a fatherly way. "Be careful.." She nodded. Taking one more glance in the full size mirror. "Don't worry, we've got this. Hopefully after this ball, you and Loraine can go back to living life normally again." He smiled brightly. The door swung open. Dressed in disguise wearing a formal suit and tie, Fred stood with jaw nearly hit the regal carpet beneath his feet. "Daph-ne" he stuttered._

_"Freddy." Daphne greeted surprisingly, a slight giggle in her reaction to his face. "Ready?" Swaying her way towards him. He swallowed, feeling the growing knot in his throat. "You look-" she placed her finger on his lips. "Like Loraine Huffington? I know. Lets go." Smirking at him as she opened the door. "I miss your red hair." He implied, as they walked down the seemingly endless hallways. "I don't look good as a brunette?" He realized he was stepping on shaky ground when she referred herself to whatever he'd said. "No...no you're actually, the most beautiful brunette I've ever seen." His darling little shy voice said dreamily, gazing into the eyes he still recognized so clearly. Pressing her lips against his, gripping his tie tightly, pulling him in closer. He happily dove in closer for the blissful moment. She let go and looked into his eyes, with a smile brighter than the sun. "Calm down tiger, we've still got a case to solve." She purred, causing his heart to skip a beat. His dimples showcased with his handsome grin. "Are you saying we can pick this up after the case is closed?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. She giggled. "You better catch the Gruesome Gladiator if you wanna find out." Prancing down the hall. He trailed behind. "Are you sure you feel comfortable posing as Loraine?" She nodded confidently. "They said I get to keep this stunning gown, how could I resist?" She said cheerfully, he chuckled. "Well then, Miss Loraine, would you care to dance?" He dramatically said in an attempted fancy accent. Holding out his hand at the bottom of the stairway into the ball. "I'd be delighted!" Grabbing his hand and waltzing gracefully into the dance floor._

_The dress swept across the floor gliding so perfectly as she twirled, successfully returning to his arms. "What are you staring at?" She asked shyly. "One day we'll have to dance like this again..only you with red hair." He said softly. The two looking straight into the others eyes. "You like this gown?" She questioned, glancing at it. "You've never looked more enchanting..it reminds me of the wedding dress I hope to see you in someday.." Her eyes widened with joy. "Wedding?" She squealed softly. He laughed. "You have to have guessed that by now I intend on making you my little wife someday..when the time is right." He informed sweetly. She sighed happily. The loud static rang in his ear. "Fred! Sorry to break up the romantic moment, but we've got a gladiator to trap and you're kind of a important part in it." Daphne giggled. "Right. Be right there Velma." Hoping she'd forget the whole situation. "Go get'em!" She cheered quietly. He winked and like the shining knight in armor he was, rushed off to help save a life._

***END OF FLASHBACK ***

"You never wore one like this again...that wedding never came" his sly, dark voice said. "It doesn't mean he didn't..doesn't still love me." She choked. He laughed, "His love for you is dead. Much like your life outside my safe keepings." Her eyes held back the tears, he wasn't worth them. He enjoyed seeing her suffer, so she'd try her hardest to never be weak in front of him. "Get dressed into the gown. We're going to dance." The villain in his voice being evident.

Fred sat across in the comfortable lounge couch in Shaggy's basement, reserved and focused. "Here's some refreshments, if anyone's interested." Bringing a tray full of chips, dip and a container of soda with a few solo cups stacked on the side. "You should probably eat something Freddy. You look weak." Velma remarked, taking the chair across from the couch. He exhaled heavily and shook his head. "I'm not hungry" he simply replied. "That may be true, but you haven't eaten in days you said. Fred you can't keep going like this." Shaggy nodded in agreement. "Like, by the looks of it you haven't gotten sleep either." Fred lifted his head and looked directly at them for the first time all night. "Who could?" Velma crossed her legs and folded her hands together on her lap. "In other news, we need to discuss your mysterious breakdown that happened in the old mansion. What were you talking about?" Quickly getting down to the questions she wanted answered.

"No silent treatment tonight Jones." She confirmed. He nervously dug into his pocket, it all started with this. Pulling out a diamond ring fit for royalty. Shaggy and Scooby gasped. "An engagement ring?" Velma questioned, closer examining the sparkling diamond rock. "Was this.." He nodded. "It was for Daphne..." He finished.

**TBC**

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Can't wait to upload the next chapter! R&R :)

P.S. For all the readers of "Black Friday?" I will be finishing up that story too, keep an eye out for it! :)


End file.
